1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an obturator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an optical obturator formed as a single component.
2. Background of Related Art
Minimally invasive procedures are continually increasing in number and variation. Forming a relatively small diameter, temporary pathway to the surgical site is a key feature of most minimally invasive surgical procedures. The most common method of providing such a pathway is by inserting a trocar assembly through the skin. Common trocar assemblies generally include an obturator for penetrating the skin and a cannula assembly for providing a sealed passageway for insertion of surgical instruments into a body cavity. In many procedures, the trocar assembly is inserted into a body cavity of a patient and the body cavity is insufflated to provide a working space. Upon removal of the obturator, the cannula assembly is utilized to provide the necessary pathway to the surgical site while minimizing leakage of insufflation gases. The obturator may include a safety shield which protects against unintentional puncturing by a sharpened tip of the obturator.
Conventional obturator assemblies are typically complex, with various different components being employed in order to provide the desired functionality.